If I Could
by Yuki Tsunade
Summary: I was kidnapped at thirteen, tortured into submission and used as a tool for the governments wishes, if I cooperate they'll leave my family alone, I assassinate whoever I'm told to, I burn down whatever home I've been informed on. Due to this I threw my heart away long ago, so when did it come bouncing back?


**If I could**

**Disclaimer- **I do not own Naruto

**Warning- ** Confusion, violence, hurt, torture, and if I make this more then a one-shot much much more!

**Summary-** I was kidnapped at thirteen, tortured into submission and used as a tool for the governments wishes, if I cooperate they'll leave my family alone, I assassinate whoever I'm told to, I burn down whatever home I've been informed on. Due to this I threw my heart away long ago, so when did it come bouncing back?

**Authors Note-** Oh my beloved readers, this story is quick and simple, and will most likely stay a one shot unless I get enough Reviews, any who read on, read on.

Begin!

I wanted to run away, really I have enough blood on my hands as it is, enough nights where the owners of said blood haunt me. I don't want to carry out this mission, having to kill two more people is horrid enough, let alone having those two people being close friends of mine. Or at least they were once.

Sighing I swirl the drink in my cup as I glance around the crowed club, music pounding so loud I can feel it vibrate through my chest, the stench of cologne, alcohol and other unpleasant things filling my sensitive nose, it's the perfect place to be issued orders such as this. Grabbing the folder off the bar I wander into the male toilets and ignore the people grinding in the stalls as I burn the top secret information.

Why am I doing this you might ask, well that's simple. If I don't _they'll_ torture me again. When I was thirteen I had been kidnapped from my home in Japan, my father was a retired agent from America who just wanted to live a peaceful life, but he 'knew too much' and was pursued. It's amazing he stayed hidden long enough to raise me really, but none of that matters now. I was brought back to this horrible country to be trained and tortured, the governments way of gaining another mindless drone at the same time as torturing my helpless father with the thought of it. But it wasn't just metal and physical torture, oh no that would be too nice, no I was used as an experimental subject for their latest drugs, fantastic right? Well I suppose I should thank them because due to their experiments I developed inhuman senses and strength, but I also gained an unwelcome guest. Well you'll understand that soon enough.

I haven't seen my father in five years and I often wonder if he's okay, I've been told that once I've served the government for ten years they'll leave my family alone, but I have to continue working for them if it's going to stay that way. Sighing I wander out of the filthy toilets and back to the bar, taking the seat where I can best see the door. My targets are supposed to be arriving in a few minutes, I wonder if they'll remember me, if they'll even care.

Ahh I don't want to kill them, groaning I order a drink and skull it the second it's given to me, screw the bloody world I've already killed countless people, what's two more right? If only that were the case, the sound of a door opening catches my attention with my heightened hearing and my gaze immediately latches onto the two men who walk through the front entrance. The first has stunning red hair and pale green eyes, while the other has dark blue hair and light indigo irises, both beautiful people and both equally as dangerous. My appraisal doesn't go unnoticed and when they see me their direction curves towards my seat, I can't help the grin as I revert back to my training, that killer instinct kicking in as I allow my prey to believe they are the predators.

Standing I casually slip through the crowd, careful not to lose the two men as I head for the door to the back alley, it holds a faux 'fire-exit' warning sign but I push it open without worry, my thoughts proven when no alarms go off, stingy club. Scoffing I pull the pistol from my pants and turn eagerly to my stalkers, awaiting the moment they emerge from behind the doors.

"_Kyuubii I assume you've found your targets" _the voice that crackles through my ears snaps me out of my trance and my gun falters for a split second, _Kyuubii,_ my cover name. Growling I rip the useless piece of metal from my ear and throw it at the door, the clang of metal on metal echoes as the two men finally emerge. The sneer that spreads across my face is almost painful as I raise my gun and level it between the redhead's non-existent brows. But at the eye contact memories flash across my vision and temporarily blind me. Throwing the gun away from myself I turn around and walk towards the end of the alley, why can't I kill him?! Dammit if I don't they'll go after mum and dad!

Spinning on my heels I catch the gun just before it can collide with the back of my head, trying to knock me out? Please as if that hasn't happened before. A deep rumble builds in my chest and I relinquish my hold to my inner beast allowing it free reign as it yanks the gun out of the blue haired males arms, throwing the weapon over next to my own I advance with bare hands, vastly impressed when he manages to block all my attacks. Laughter bubbles in my chest as I dodge an attack from behind. This is it! The thrill of the fight! The life or death moment! Whose gonna win, whose gonna win? Giggling I fling the red head over my shoulder and into the other male, even though they're taller than me I'm strong, the drugs made sure of that.

But that giggle bubbles into a full out right laugh and I can't resist clutching my stomach in an attempt to hold it back. Priceless! Who are these guys again? Why did I consider them my opponents? Hahahah they're not even worthy prey!

"Weak! You're both so weak!" I laugh as I slip past the red-head when he charges at me, standing in front of the other male I close a hand around his throat and shove him into the wall. He's strong, but I'm stronger, I always am. "Who are you? Why couldn't I do this before?" I laugh at him, pathetically weak, humans are so weak!

"NARUTO!" Ah? Who said that? I'm Kyuubii, not Naruto, right? "Naruto its me Garra, that's Neji, don't you remember us? Huh you idiot?" Dropping the supposed 'Neji' I spin on Garra, who does he think he is, talking to his predator like that? I advance towards the beaten up redhead but am stopped by a hand around my ankle.

"Snap out of it Naruto!" Neji growls, his voice scratchy as it escapes his bruised throat. Snap out of what? Why should I give that idiot back control? He can't even kill prey this weak! Fuck! Yanking my leg away from Neji I back up to the wall and place my hands over my eyes. Go back to sleep Naruto! You're not needed dammit! I don't care if they were your friends_ we're different now._ After all those drugs you gave in remember! You agreed to let me do the dirty work so just go back to sleep!

"FUCK!" Punching the wall I look up to the two morons who dared to wake up Naruto, who dared to make him face this cruel reality. Screw it! If he wants to try to kill his friends so be it! If he wants to let them kill him and let his kin suffer so be it! I don't care anymore!

Stumbling backwards I raise a hand to my head and rub my left temple, sorry Kyuubii, but I just can't let you kill them. Sighing I bend over and grab the gun strapped to my ankle, raising it to my temple I meet Garra's eyes and smile apologetically, he's probably confused as hell right now, I mean he literally just witnessed my personality crossover. Poor fool it will never be explained to him.

"Tell Dad and Mum I love them okay?" I say, and try to pull the trigger but a quick pressure is applied to the base of my neck and I realize I let Neji out of my sight. Damn, as my body relaxes I manage to turn my head enough to meet Neji's sad gaze, poking my tongue out at him I allow my eyes to close, the last sound that reach me are Neji's soft words.

"Tell him yourself."

[Line break]

Yuki- Dan Dan DAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNN! What do you think my lovelies? Should I write another chapter? Let me know!

Xx Yuki xX


End file.
